Yuzuki, The Wolf Yokai
by ShiarahAmeliaSilver
Summary: Yuzuki, The Wolf Yokai is the last of her kind. Being in love and being a powerful priestess is hard work. On top of that everyone thinks she is a fox yokai. What happens when her freedom and love are taken from her? Can her heart take the pain? What will these events lead to next?
1. Prologue

_This story is fanfic of Kamisama Kiss. If i have made any mistakes as far as names and Japanese words, locations, etc. I do apologize ahead of time. Enjoy the Prologue._

Long ago, when wolves once lived on the land of Japan, there were three high ranking wolf tribes. All were not native to this land of course. One tribe, The White Moon Tribe, was one of the non-natives. They said once every one thousand years a wolf with pure white fur would be born and become their priestess. A priestess in any tribe brought more than just peace. They were the protectors and guardians of the tribes and the mountains they resided in. One such being was born. Her name was Yuzuki. Even though they were not native to this land, the name was befitting to this white child. The other tribes grew jealous of this wolf child's beauty and power that they all want her to protect them as well. The girl was taken to a mountain that was taboo for having women of any age to be welcome there. Her parents ordered a raven to stay by her side and the raven gladly stayed on her shoulder unless she ordered her otherwise.

The girl stood at the large and ancient cherry blossom tree. Her hair already touching her hips. Her ears up, listening to the wind and whispers of the cherry blossom tree. Her tail swished about. The kimono she wore was a dull green. It really made her white hair stand out. Her yellow eyes were sad and distressed. She was alone. She wanted to cry. A girl of only eight years should be with her pack. Why her?

"Do not cry, young mistress," the raven said from one of the cherry blossom branches. Yuzuki took a deep breath.

"I'm not crying, Miia," she said as she touched the tree. "The tree has such a wonderful voice, doesn't he?" She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the tree.

"I'm sorry, young mistress, I can not hear what you do," Miia cawed. Yuzuki smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing to our sacred tree?!" a voice yelled. Yuzuki looked towards the voice. A boy with wings flew at her, knocked her onto her side and stood over her with a spear. "How dare you!" Yuzuki looked up at him. Their eyes locked. This boy wasn't human. He had wings and piercing eyes.

"You're a tengu boy," she said turning over. Miia cawed and swooped down pecking at the boy. The boy stumbled backwards, yelling and waving his spear about. "No! Stop! You'll hurt her!" Yuzuki cried out. Miia stopped and backed off, hearing her mistress' distress. The boy hit her wing and she fell to the ground. Yuzuki ran to her companion and cradled her. "How could you?"

The boy looked down at her. Realizing that this person was a girl, he suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty. Gazing upon a girl was forbidden, yet he could not stop himself.

"T-those who are weak should not live," he said hesitantly.

"Those who are weak, are strong in their own way," she said with tears in her eyes. "Stay still, Miia." Yuzuki held the raven in one arm and with her free hand she let it hover over the bird. A white light glowed around her hand and the raven. Miia flew out of her arms and onto her shoulder. The boy looked at them in utter amazement.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked.

"She is a priestess of the White Moon Tribe, peasant. You should learn manners to such a powerful being," Miia cawed furiously.

"Shh, Miia. We aren't suppose to let anyone know what I am," Yuzuki whispered.

"A fox priestess?" the boy laughed. "That's rich. Foxes can't be such divine beings." The girl growled at him.

"You insult someone you've never met before. Especially someone of a higher power than you," Yuzuki growled. Her body began to glow white, letting her power be known to this boy. The boy looked at her in astonishment.

"Then what are you?" He asked standing in a defensive posture.

"I am a wolf. My family is not native to this land, but we have lived here long enough to be accustomed to the ways of this land."

"A-A wolf?" the boy asked in shock. He'd never seen a wolf before. Let alone a girl. "What is your name?" The girl stopped glowing.

"No. We have already said too much," Miia squawked.

"I think we can trust him," Yuzuki whispered.

"After what he did to my arm?!" Miia Squawked in her ear.

"The eye's of any living thing will tell the truth," She whispered to Miia.

"Hey. Hi. Still here," he said waving. Yuzuki looked at him.

"If I tell you my name, you must promise me that you will not speak of our meeting. It could prove fatal for us both if you do," Yuzuki said. Her tone was nothing but serious. The boy could sense that and could see her fear in her eyes. She wanted to trust him. She wanted someone to play with. To feel normal again and not just a tool to protect people.

"You have my word, wolf priestess," he said bowing to her. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad. Thank you," she said looking at the ground now. "My name is Yuzuki. Priestess of the White Moon Tribe."

"Aren't you a bit young though?" The boy asked.

"Hmm? For what?"

"To be a priestess," The boy stepped forward. "I mean you are a bit small and not wearing the proper clothes."

"How rude. You expect me to talk to someone who doesn't even bother giving me their name?" Yuzuki growled. The boy looked away with red cheeks.

"I-I'm Jirou," the boy said still looking away.

"Jirou. I like that name," Yuzuki said smiling bigger at him. The boy saw her smile and couldn't stop his cheeks from turning redder. "Do you want to be friends, Jiro-san?" Jiro looked at her with surprise.

"I-It is forbidden for men and women to speak to each other on this mountain," he said turning away from her.

"Well, you've already broken that rule. So it doesn't matter anymore," Yuzuki said smiling. She knew he would be her friend. "Well I must be going. My father will be worried and come look for me. I'll come back tomorrow after lunch. If you don't want to be my friend then don't bother showing up. If you do want to be my friend, then be here. Simple. Easy." Jirou turned to look at her. Then stopped and flew off.

"Why'd you go and do that for? That tengu is nothing but trouble, Mistress," Miia crooned. "I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend, Miia, but wouldn't it be nice for you and him to race in the sky?" Yuzuki looked at Miia smiling and excited for the next day. Miia didn't say anything for a moment.

"I suppose so. I don't know. I don't trust him," Miia said as Yuzuki made her way towards the other side of the forest.

The next day, Yuzuki sat at the bottom of the cherry blossom tree. Her eyes would glance at the direction that Jirou flew to. Her ears tucked back with disappointment.

"Let's go back to the master, Lady Yuzuki," Miia cawed in front of her. Was it too much to ask for? To have a friend. Yuzuki stood up.

"Am I destined to be nothing but a tool, Miia?" Yuzuki asked with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Yuzuki?"

"Am I destined to bring nothing but pain where ever I go anyway? We came here to hide because the other two tribes want me to protect them all. To be married. To use as a tool to protect them from anything. I am scared, Miia. Maybe I was not meant to befriend anyone," Yuzuki said as she began to cry.

"Hey! Yuzuki!" That familiar voice rang in her ears. She turned her head to see Jirou flying towards her. He made his decision and she was so very happy.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had training to do," Jirou said as he landed in front of her. She couldn't help but jump at him. Hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she cried. Jirou gulped. He was confused as to why she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Jirou asked. As he pushed her off of him.

"I was afraid of being alone," Yuzuki said as she wiped away tears.

"Well, I'm here now. So you're not alone anymore. Stop crying, ok." Jirou arms were crossed and his cheeks red. Yuzuki smiled. "And if you want. I can come here every now and then. Whenever you get lonely." Yuzuki knew from that day forth they would be friends forever. Everyday they met at the cherry blossom tree, but as they grew into young adults, their responsibilities forced them to met up with each other less and less. Yuzuki's heart would flutter whenever she saw Jirou. Jirou would always blush and even smile at her. That alone made Yuzuki fall deeply for him. Jirou loved the warmth of her hug and the healing touch she always seemed to bring with her. They began to fall in love. The more they saw each other, the greater their love grew. One day, things changed.

"Run, Yuzuki! Run!" her father, he alpha of her tribe, roared at her as another tribe came with battle howls.

"Father, what about you?" she cried.

"Do as I say!" Yuzuki's eyes couldn't stop the river of tears from flowing down her cheeks. She ran to the only place she knew she could go to. Her and Jirou's place. Jirou was the only one she could think of. Once they were far enough away, Yuzuki looked around for Miia.

"Miia, find Jirou. Find him, please!" Yuzuki cried out. Miia, flew above her, hearing her plea, she did as her mistress asked of her. Yuzuki ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go. _I don't want to use the other half of my power, Miia. Don't let Jiro see it._ She thought.

Jirou and his brothers trained in the training hall, when sudden they all heard the ghostly howl. Everyone paused. Asking what it was and what could make a noise like that. Jiro knew. He has heard Yuzuki's howl before. That was not hers. He got up and ran out.

"Jirou, come back here!"

Jirou didn't listen. The only one who could do anything would be Soujoubou. He ran to Soujoubou's room. He swung open the door.

"Master, I-"

"I know, Jirou," Soujoubou interrupted Jirou. Miia was bouncing on the ground in front of him.

"Miia," Jirou said. "What's happened?"

"It would appear that the wolves are attacking each other," Soujoubou said without looking at him.

"Please, master, I meant no harm coming into your temple with such disgrace and insult. I was told to find my mistress' lover," Miia cawed. Soujoubou nodded. Jirou was worried about both Yuzuki and what Soujoubou would say. Especially now that he knew where he went on his free time. Soujoubou looked up at Jirou.

"Go, my boy. I can not deny you the love you have already known. You may bring her back here, but do it discreetly." Jirou was relieved and did not hesitate to take flight. He knew where to go.

Yuzuki stood at the cherry blossom tree. She knew the battle would soon reach this tree. She placed a protection barrier around it. It was in full bloom now. She heard the battle cries are her tribe and saw them and the rival tribe bringing the battle closer to her now. They were in their wolf forms. Much larger than normal wolves and far more stronger.

"Yuzuki!" Jirou's voice called out to her. She wanted to be with him. Run into his arms and beg him to take her away. The cries of her, now dying, tribe echoed in her ears. Her heart was torn. What should she do? Jirou landed in front of her and embracing her, protectively. She wanted this, but she had to reject it.

"Jirou," she cried. "I' so happy I got to see you one more time."

"What do you mean? I'm bringing you to a safe place, Yuzuki. Soujoubou himself told me to bring you home." She looked up at him. Tears in her eyes, but she still smiled.

"My family need me, Jirou. I can not leave them. Just as you wont leave your brothers behind," she cried and tried desperately to regain her composure.

"Yuzuki," Jirou hugged her tighter. "Please." Yuzuki pulled his head closer to hers.

"I love you, Jirou," She whispered to him. He was shocked. They both knew they loved each other but had never said it before. She kissed his lips. Both of them embraced each other. The warmth of that kiss brought them both so much joy. It gave Yuzuki the strength she needed. She placed a ward on him to keep him from interfering. "Please, Jirou. Do not look at me. I am about to use a power you have not seen come from me before." Jirou looked at her confused and even more so was confused that he could not go forward.

"Yuzuki!" He called out to her as she walked away. Her aura began to change. Her form began to change. Her body grew a bit taller. Her face turned more into a wolf. Claws grew longer and fur covered her beautiful body.

"Do not look, Jirou!" she cried out in a primal voice. It did not sound like her. The power behind that voice forced Jirou not to look. Shock and fear filled his mind, but the worry for his lover was still there.

Yuzuki howled. It caught the attention of all the wolves in the area. "I will not be your tool." She growled. She walked towards them. The grass beneath her feet turned to nothing but dirt. She held up a hand and flicked her wrist up. Roots came out of the ground to prevent anyone escaping. She got on all fours and ran in their direction. She couldn't tell who was friend from foe. Her senses were off. Who's family? Who's the enemy? Without even realizing it, she was destroying them all. She couldn't stop. _What's happening to me? Someone stop me!_ She cried within her own mind. All that came out of her mouth were primal snarls and growls. She turned and saw Jirou. _No. Jirou! Run!_ Her body moved towards him snarling and growling. _Jirou!_

Suddenly, she was still. Before her was not Jirou, but a larger and older tengu. His eyes filled with such kindness. A beard and mustache kept his lips covered.

"So you are the one Jirou calls his lover," he spoke. "You are a wild one. I never thought I'd ever see a wolf again." Yuzuki's body began to calm down. Her mind empty. "You wanted so badly to be something other than what they wanted you to be, so your other half of your power ended it for you. You can protect, or you can destroy. Our sacred cherry blossom tree is giving you his energy to bring back the face of the woman our Jirou loves."

Yuzuki's body began to slowly return to normal. Her ears tucked back out of shame. Her tail twitched with irritation.

"I'm sorry," she said, trembling. "I have brought shame on myself and my family. As well as Jirou and you, master." Soujoubou looked at the blood and the the corpses that littered this side of his mountain.

"It is not me you should be apologizing to, young priestess," he said bowing his head. "I think you should help your family and the others move on. That is one of your duties as a priestess, is it not?"

"I-I am no priestess. I destroyed my own kind. I didn't help. I thought this would, but it didn't. I just wanted these battles and wars to end. That's all I wanted," she said, wrapping her arms around her body. She didn't even want Jirou to see her face. Her clothes ripped and tethered. Soaked in blood. Her hands, face, and hair stained with it.

"Then allow this to be your final task," Soujoubou said with a respective tone. "I may also ask that you not return to this mountain. Your other form brought miasma to the air here and I can not let that happen when my sons are so close by." Yuzuki looked up at him. Shocked.

"Please no, Lord Soujoubou," she pleaded.

"You must purify yourself again. Once you do that, you may return."

"Jirou, pl-"

"Jirou, is asleep right now. For all he knows this was all a dream about a woman he doesn't know," Soujoubou said sadly. Yuzuki's heart felt as if it was just ripped from her body.

"No," she said in utter shocked. She couldn't think. "T-This can't be. W-why?" She placed her palms on the temples of her head, as if that would help the rising pain fade.

"If you are not here, Jirou would surely be in a terrible state. He is one of our strongest tengu and knowing that someone he loves had disappeared would only cause more worry and grief. I can not allow that. I care for him as I care for all my sons. I will not see the that you have in your eyes, be within his." Yuzuki looked away. She knew he was right. He did it to protect Jirou. He barely knew her, or so she thinks. She would not forgive herself if Jirou had suffered. She looked around for him. "He is in a deep sleep right now, Lady Yuzuki." He knew her name. Perhaps he heard Jirou mention her.

"I-I understand, Lord Soujoubou," Yuzuki said, standing up. "Perhaps I should go now."

"Mistress?" Miia cawed. Yuzuki held up her hand.

"Don't, Miia." Yuzuki looked Soujoubou in the eyes. "Miia will stay and look after him. If there ever comes a day that I return, I shall keep my distance from him. Spells such as this are very delicate. If he so much as sees me at this tree again, his memories will return slowly." Soujoubou nodded.

"Indeed. You are older beyond your years, child," Soujoubou said. He picked up Jirou and turned away. "I do hope to see you again, Lady Yuzuki. Do keep in touch with me when you can." Yuzuki turned away from him. Miia landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Go, Miia. Take care not to be seen by Jirou." Miia said nothing and flew off. Yuzuki saw the corpses. Soujoubou will send a priest here to cleanse this area. She's not worthy, nor is she pure now. She walked aimlessly through the forest and farther away from the mountain. Her body numb and her heart broken. She walked for days. Maybe weeks. Perhaps even months. She even found herself sleep walking. She fell to the ground to her knees finally. Was she finally awaiting death? If she died then Jirou would live on without ever remembering her. Then who would?

"Well, well, do I see a female fox?" a sinister voice came from nowhere it seemed. She looked around, suddenly realizing she was in a plain area.

"A hate when people assume things," she spoke softly. Her mouth dry from not eating.

"That is not a fox, Akura-ou," another voice spoke. They were using a spell perhaps.

"At least someone knows what I am not," she said silently. She couldn't help but smile.

"What is it then?" the voice, who's name was Akura-ou, said. She looked around slowly again. She saw their figures. One had horns and the other had ears. Not wolf ears though. So that must be a fox yokai.

"I am a wolf yokai," she said without feeling. "I am the last of my kind in this country."

"Aww, boo hoo for you," Akura-ou mocked.

"I see. What is your name?" The fox shaped figure asked as he walked forward.

"Do you wish to know the name of a victim?" she asked.

"No. I wish to know the name of another powerful being." She looked at him more closely. She saw his long white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hmph, I see," She said looking away from him. At that moment she knew that the Yuzuki she once was, died with Jirou's memories of her. "I have given myself a new name."

"Then what is it?" She looked at him again. She stood up, suddenly feeling energy return to her.

"My name is Kurai Tsuki."


	2. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe she was able to get permission from Master Fujiyama. She came a long way just to meet this new land god they call Nanami Momozono. Soon, she'd have to go back to Mount Kurama. She sighed as she gracefully walked up the steps to the Mikage shrine. She could hear yelling. No not yelling. Arguing? She couldn't help but laugh. Interesting.

"Tsuki!" a small voice cried out. "Wait up!" Tsuki turned to look at the little cat yokai running up the stairs. "These steps are so step. Why couldn't we have taken the carriage?"

"Master said that the other side was faster. If we would have gone by his carriage it would've taken longer," Tsuki said as her tail swished.

"Well isn't that fox yokai the shinshi of this shrine, Lady Tsuki?" the cat yokai asked hesitantly. "From what you've told me about him, he sounds really dangerous."

"He is. It would seem, though, that he has calmed down quite a bit. However; we must not let our guard down, Oka. Understood?" Tsuki said firmly. The little cat yokai nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Another word of warning. That snake shinshi has a slick mouth as well. Do not let his words fool you. As for the human kami, I am not too worried about her," Tsuki said as she began making her way up the stairs again. By now Nanami's shinshi would have caught her scent and will do anything to protect their tochigami. Oka stayed at Tsuki's hip, like a small child meeting a new adult. Tsuki was also surprised that their master let Oka come. He seemed to be in a better mood a few days ago. Today he could be furious that they were gone, even though he had plenty of other shinshi.

"How dare you throw away my homework!" Nanami yelled. "I stayed up all night studying that material!"

"Well you shouldn't have left it in the middle of the shrine!" Tomoe yelled back. Misuki sighed. This has been going on all morning. Misuki paused and stood up. A serious look on his face. Tomoe did the same thing.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me now?!" Nanami yelled.

"We have a guest, it would seem," Tomoe said as he stepped in front of Nanami. Making sure she was not directly in front of the door.

The doors slowly opened. There stood a woman with long white hair, wolf ears and a tail. Her uchikake was mainly blue and white with snowflake patterns. As tight as the formal wear was, her large breasts stood out quite a bit. Her hips were very noticeable as well, as she stood with such formal grace. Everyone within the Mikage shrine couldn't help but stare. _Is she another fox yokai? Like Tomoe? She's very beautiful._ Nanami thought. Tsuki wore no makeup, however; her eyes seemed to have a natural eyeliner around them. Nanami could help but stare into her beautiful yellow eyes. She was one of the most beautiful yokai, she's ever seen. _Could she be a tochigami as well?_

"Looks like another fox yokai to me," Mizuki teased as he nudged Tomoe. Tomoe looked at him with annoyance.

"She is no fox," Tomoe said in a low voice.

"No I am not. It is very rude of you, snake, to assume such," Tsuki said. Oka peaked around her.

"My name is Kurai Tsuki. I am the wolf shinshi of Master Fujiyama, the tochigami of Mount Pippu and this young cat yokai behind me is Oka. We have come on his behalf to greet the new land god." That answered Nanami's question.

"Why couldn't he come himself?" Tomoe asked with a hint of a growl.

"My master..." Tsuki paused. "My master has not been feeling well." She had a look of regret. She shouldn't be here. It is clear that Tomoe does not remember her. Who in this world would anyway?

"It's very nice to meet you. I am Nanami Momozono. The new land god of Mikage shrine. We are honored to have you as a guest," Nanami said with a bow. Tsuki looked at her with respect. Then again she has two very powerful shinshi to protect her. Her confidence probably vanishes once they both are gone. We shall see. Tsuki bowed back respectfully.

"I wish to have a word with Lady Nanami, alone," Tsuki practically ordered. She needed to see if rumors were true or not.

"Out of the question," Tomoe growled.

"I did not ask you, fox!" Tsuki growled. Her aura changed to a demanding and fierce vibe. Even Tomoe seemed to back down. "It is not your place to decide things regarding your tochigami." Mizuki grabbed Tomoe's hand.

"She won't harm Nanami," he said starring at the wolf yokai.

"I will not take that chance," Tomoe said getting ready to attack at any moment. He felt Nanami's hand on his arm.

"I believe she will not harm me, Tomoe. Please go clean the shrine. I will call if I need you." Tomoe looked hurt, but he had no choice but to listen to her. Tsuki couldn't believe how easily Tomoe gave in.

Tomoe and Mizuki walked out of the room. Nanami set a place for Tsuki and Oka to sit. They all sat down on their knees. Onikiri came in with some tea and placed it between them and poured them each a cup. Then left the room. Neither of them said anything for a moment as they sipped their tea. It's been a while sense Tsuki has had such delicious tea. Oka tugged at Tsuki's uchikake. Tsuki nodded at her.

"Lady Nanami," Tsuki spoke first. Nanami looked at her. She was nervous. She had never seen a wolf yokai before and never really heard of them either. "To make you feel more comfortable how about we play a game of questions."

"A game of questions?"

"Yes. I ask a question. You answer honestly and vise versa," Tsuki explained. "Would that help you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Nanami said. She intended to get to know this wolf. This was the perfect opportunity. "To be honest, I've never seen a wolf yokai. Let alone a normal wolf. So, are you native to Japan?" Tsuki was hoping that this human wouldn't ask about her personal life. That's what humans do, though, right.

"No I am not."

"Lady Tsuki's tribe came here over a thousand years ago," Oka blurted. Tsuki glared at her. Oka lowered her head.

"Really?"

"My turn, Lady Nanami. Are you aware of the tengu on Mount Kurama?" Tsuki asked, trying to move this along. Nanami was a little surprised by such a question.

"Well, yeah. I've only been there once though."

"I see."

"My turn, I guess. Umm... Did you ever meet Tomoe in the past?" Nanami asked on a whim. Tsuki knew she would ask. It was obvious this girl was smitten for the fox.

"I have. A little over five hundred years ago," Tsuki said. She hated talking about her past.

"Lady Tsuki was betrayed by that fox. He left her for dead and..." Before Oka could finish, Tsuki smacked her in the back of the head.

"I am sorry, Lady Nanami. I am not comfortable going into detail about my past," Tsuki said bowing her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what else to ask about," Nanami said with a hesitant smile.

"There is plenty to ask," Tsuki said. "Anyway, I have heard that you are very good at matchmaking humans and yokai. Is this true when it comes to just humans or just yokai?" Nanami thought for a moment.

"I guess so. I've never really tried just yokai and just humans before," Nanami said said with a shrug. " Why?"

"I think our game of questions is over," Tsuki said with sadness in her eyes. Nanami caught on to it. Tsuki could not hold back that emotion. "I have a request of you." She sat there for a moment, looking at her hands. Tsuki knew the answer she would receive. "There is a yokai, that I have loved my entire life. He has no memory of me though."

"A yokai?" Nanami couldn't help but feel sorry for Tsuki. She's loved someone her whole life to only have him not remember her. She knows him. He doesn't know her. Reminds her a little bit of Himemiko and Kota.

"Yes. Everyone I seem to meet, has no memory of me. You'd think that if someone has seen a wolf yokai, then they would remember, but everyone assumes I'm a fox and sometimes that is a good thing. In this case, it's not. My heart has suffered for five hundred years." Tsuki blurted. Why did she just let this human hear her weakness? Is this the affect of a matchmaking tochigami?

Nanami couldn't help but think Tsuki's love was for Tomoe. The time line fit. "W-What is his name?" Nanami was a little more than nervous to hear the name of this long love.

"He lives on Mount Kurama," Tsuki said. She hasn't spoken about Jirou in such a long time. Something so simple as his name was so hard for her to speak.

Nanami looked at her confused but a little relieved. Surely Tsuki's love was not for Suirou. Could it? Nanami remembered when she first went to Mount Kurama and how Suirou had reacted to her presence. It would make sense that her love would be rejected or not remembered.

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Nanami. It is hard for me to speak his name. I have not spoken his name in such a long time," Tsuki said. She felt like crying. The wounds on her heart were beginning to reopen. She clutched her chest, feeling the pain return.

"No, I think I can understand," Nanami said smiling. It was clear to her, though, that this was painful for the wolf. Oka placed her hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

"Lady Tsuki has long loved the tengu, Jirou," Oka said hugging Tsuki.

"Jirou?!" Nanami yelled. She couldn't contain her shock. She hadn't realized that she jumped onto her feet. "Jirou? Really?" Nanami couldn't calm down. Who would love such a harsh man?

"Is that so bad?" Tsuki said with a hint of a growl. "I was with him as he grew into a young man. He was so kind and strong. Everything I could ask for." Nanami saw that her words were true. She calmed down to only be frightened by Tomoe, who burst in the room.

"Nanami!" He called. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down, fox, I simply surprised her with a confession." Tsuki's annoyance was clear in her voice. In ways, Tomoe hasn't changed.

"Tomoe, what the hell are you doing in here?!" Nanami yelled at him.

"I heard you yell," Tomoe said. "I thought..."

"We know exactly what you thought. We are not done here," Tsuki said letting her aura change. She showed only a portion of her power. Tomoe wouldn't back down this time. He stood beside Nanami.

"Anything else will be said in front of me," Tomoe growled.

"Fine," Tsuki bit out. She was getting irritated with Tomoe. "I wish only that Lady Nanami accompany me to Mount Kurama. Even though my love for Jirou is still strong after so many years, Soujoubou cast a spell on him to lose his memories of me and the years we shared together." Tsuki said as tears threatened to escape. "I did something horrible and became unclean. Unpure. The other half of my power caused a strong miasma to cover the mountain. I ran into trouble and haven't been able to cleanse myself. Then I was betrayed and was forced to become a shinshi." She glared at Tomoe as she said that. Then she looked at Nanami. "If I enter the tengu temple and Jirou were to see me, his mind will remember and will be tortured because of it. Soujoubou cast this spell, so that Jirou would stay strong. He did it for him. The spell is good for those who have lost loved ones and need to forget, but not when those loved ones are still alive. It can be consequential."

Nanami couldn't help but feel sorry for Tsuki. She saw a tear escape the wolf's eye. Tsuki turned away, to hide the tear. A weakness she could not afford. Tsuki was ashamed of herself for having lost control of her emotions.

"So now you know," Tsuki said, not looking at anyone but the floor. Oka nuzzled against Tsuki's shoulder to try to comfort her.

"We can not help you mend that love," Tomoe said.

"Tomoe!" Nanami yelled at him.

"I do not wish that. It seems he has fallen in love with someone else," Tsuki said, looking at Nanami. "I only wish that you distract him while I speak with Lord Soujoubou."

"Out of the question!" Tomoe shouted.

"Oh? Does that mean that you would get jealous? Does the mere thought of Nanami being embraced by Jirou make your skin crawl?" Tsuki growled low and glared at Tomoe.

"You shut your mouth, wolf!" Tomoe said as he made his move. "Fox Fire!" Tomoe threw a fox flame at her. Tsuki held up her hand and cast a barrier around her.

"I do not wish to fight in the presence of a tochigami, fox. It seems you have not changed completely," Tsuki said as a white light surrounded her and Oka. Oka clung to her. She was shivering. The fox fire dissipated and a vibration rippled from her barrier. Tomoe bounced off her that vibration and landed outside. Mizuki peaked inside. "If you do not wish to do this, then it is not my place to beg or force you."

"I'll do it," Nanami suddenly said. If she were in Tsuki's place, she'd ask the same thing. Tsuki looked at her. Even though this human is a little weak she still tries. That's something not a lot of people have these days. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Lady Nanami," Tsuki said as she stood and bowed. "I shall let Lord Soujoubou know of this." Tsuki looked at her. "We will be there in two days. My master will be there as well and can greet you himself." With that Tsuki and Oka made their way outside.

"Tsuki, are you sure we can trust her and her fox?" Oka asked hesitantly.

"We can trust her. I heard her word binding is very strong, so tomoe has no choice but to listen to her."

"Why do you keep taking on jobs that are too difficult for you?!" Tomoe yelled as he stood up.

"If I were in her position, I'd want someone's help too. What if I lost my memories of you and the mere thought of you were to slip into my mind and caused me pain and agony, what would you do?!" Nanami said practically in tears. Tomoe was taken aback. He didn't say anything. Nanami turned away. She couldn't imagine what Tsuki is going through. Something about her seemed off though. Tsuki seemed distant, but when she talked about Jirou, her true colors seemed to show. Nanami couldn't help but wonder what she did that was bad enough for her to lose her purity.

Does Tomoe have something to do with it?

She has so many questions about it, but has no way of knowing. Tomoe obviously has no memory of this Tsuki. Let alone anything regarding his past.


	3. Chapter 2

Tsuki and Oka stayed in an inn on the Otherside. It had a wonderful view of the lights and commotion of the streets below.

"Tsuki, do you think Master Fujiyama will punish us still?" Oka said as she curled up onto the only bed. Tsuki knew he would, but she didn't want to frighten the young cat.

"If he does, then I will take full responsibility. So don't you worry, Oka. I'll protect you no matter what," Tsuki said as she sat on the bed beside Oka. The little cat yokai purred and snuggled on Tsuki's lap.

"TSUKI!" A roaring voice rattled the room. Tsuki's ears tucked back and a shiver ran up her spine. Oka shivered and wouldn't stop. Tsuki held her tight. "You've been gone far too long!"

"Master Fujiyama," Tsuki said respectfully as she stood up. She hide Oka behind her. "If I had the carriage I would've been back to your shrine by now. I am terribly sorry."

"The carriage?!" The booming voice suddenly had a form. The man before her was beautiful in every way. His long white hair up in a ponytail. His kimono was a dark blue layered on top of white. "The carriage is not for the likes of you." He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at his face. His grip was so rough and cold that she clinched in pain. "I thought you were going to pay you're respects to that human land god, mutt."

"I did, master." Tsuki said.

"Then why are you here?" He said with fire in his eyes. "Did you think you had time to spare that you could go and have fun?!"

"No master. I just thought it would be easier to stay here rather than go back to the mountain, to only leave the same day. Please forgive my ignorance, Master," Tsuki said calmly. He threw her on the floor and reached for the wipe that hid under a layer of his kimono.

"Take off your clothes," He said calmly. Tsuki trembled a bit. She couldn't fit him. The contract of a shinshi would not allow it.

"Master please. I was only thinking of you and wanted to make sure all preparations were ready for your arrival," Tsuki pleaded. Oka was frozen with terror. Luckily for her, he was more concerned with Tsuki.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" He yelled. Tsuki jumped. She stood up and turned her back to him. She motioned Oka to cover her eyes. Oka did just that. She pulled the covers over her head. Tsuki striped the layers of her uchikake. Her bare skin revealed scars of lashing she has received in the past. There were yellowed bruises from hits she had taken a few weeks ago on her chest. Her breasts were even scarred due to the wipe's bite. Her belly and thighs scarred and recently bruised as well. Luckily, her body didn't hurt as much, but soon it will. There was a chill in the air. The hair on the back of her neck stood up in anticipation of the wiping she was about to endure. He has gotten worst then. He came all this way just to catch her doing something. Anything.

The sudden force and sting of the whip biting her back made her clinch. He whipped her over and over. Ten times to be exact. She fell to her knees and shook. Trying not to pass out from the pain. Her body moist from the sweat that came from the adrenaline that kept her awake. The gashes that her back now possessed reopened older wounds and scars. No matter how many times she would be wiped, the pain would still hurt just as badly as the pain in her heart.

"You can stay here now, if you'd like. You won't be having anymore fun though," Fujiyama said smiling. "You better be at the Kurama Mountain Temple before me in two days time. All the arrangements better be in order by the time I get there." With that he disappeared. Tsuki breathed deeply. Shock settling into her body. Her body trembled furiously. She forced her body to stand. Blood trickled down her legs to the floor as she walked. She's had to deal with this for a long time and learned to take care of the wounds herself.

"Tsuki?" Oka said from underneath the covers.

"Do not come out from underneath the blanket, Oka. I do not want you to see me like this," Tsuki said in a rasped voice. She made her way to the large bathroom. She was lucky to have this bath to herself. The water was already ready for her. It steamed and smelled like herbs. Plants surrounded half of the tub. She guessed it was to resemble an outside spring.

She slowly walked into the tub. Her blood quickly washed off of her legs. When she finally sat down, she winced and hissed. The water stung her open wounds. She couldn't help but hiss again at the pain. She sat in the water, letting the pain ease away as the herbs worked their magic on her wounds. Her wounds finally stopped bleeding. Didn't change the fact that her blood already colored the warm bath. She covered her large breasts and curled into a ball. Feeling violated like last time, and the time before that and so on.

She looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts filled her head. _How long can I endure this pain?_ She thought. _How long am I going to suffer? No one remembers me. Will they remember me once I'm gone?_

She huffed and smiled sadly. She buried her head beneath the water. Staying there as long as her body would allow her. Good thing this tub was only waist deep, though. She lifted herself up for air and cleared her mind. Her back was sore and bruised. It hurt just to stand up straight. Hurts even worst as she pat herself dry. Tomorrow she had to go to Mount Kurama. She walked into the room and saw that Oka was fast asleep. Tsuki couldn't help but smile at her innocence. She wanted to protect that. She looked around for ink, quill and a piece of paper. Time to send letters to Nanami and Lord Soujoubou about leaving for the mountain at sunrise.

"What?! Today?!" Nanami yelled as she jumped out of bed. "When did this letter get here?!"

"I think last night," Tomoe said nonchalantly. "You were asleep. So I figured you didn't want me to wake you up. Considering you yell at me every time I do."

"Unless it's important, and something like this is really important!" Nanami yelled as she rummaged through her clothes.

"You shouldn't go," Tomoe said not looking at her. Nanami looked at him. Seeing the obvious worry in his eyes.

"Well, I am. I said I would. I know yokai love for centuries. Her love has lasted this long. She deserves to see him at least one more time," Nanami said. A possible outcome of this situation entered her mind. What if it was her that couldn't see Tomoe? She couldn't bare it if he couldn't remember her. She shook the possibility from her mind. "I'm not sure how long we'll be there, so I'm just going to pack an extra set of clothes." Suddenly the doors flew open to have Kurama standing before them. He was acting all graceful when really he just looked stupid to Nanami. Still in her pajama's she wondered when she can get all these people out of her room so she could change.

"Good morning, everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day?!" Kurama mocked. Tomoe was as always irritated. He slammed the door in Kurama's face. Nanami threw a pillow at Tomoe's head.

"Don't be rude, Tomoe!" She yelled. "You should leave as well. I need to change." Tomoe huffed and left her room. Kurama and Mizuki were talking about how wondrous the day was.

"Why are you here?" Tomoe asked in annoyance.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you all were going to Mount Kurama today," Kurama mocked. "I also heard that there is a wolf yokai. How interesting."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What is her name?" Kurama asked with a sly smile. "I heard she was absolutely beautiful in every way."

"Where are you getting this information from?" Tomoe said dully.

"Why from Nanami, of course." Tomoe twitched. Of course. "She also told me about this wolf's long love for one of my brothers. Told me that was a surprise though. Wonder who that could be."

"Well, you're in for a real surprise then," Mizuki said smiling.

"Well, I'll accompany you. I'm very interested in this wolf. I've never seen one before," Kurama said just as Nanami came out of her room.

"You can't just invite yourself on trips," Tomoe growled.

"Alright I'm all set to go," Nanami said, even though everyone ignored her and fought over the fact that Kurama was going with them or not.

Tsuki stood at the entrance to the path to the Kurama Temple. She was waiting for Nanami. She knew that they would be walking. No doubt that fox will be with her. Tsuki couldn't help but smile. Tomoe loved Nanami and refused to believe it himself. She never thought that he would fall in love with a human. Maybe he was always that way. She shrugged.

"Well, well, you finally made it!" a caw came from the sky. Tsuki looked up to see Miia. She held her hand up so Miia could land on her.

"It's nice to see you too," Tsuki said as she rubbed her cheek against the raven's beak.

"Miia!" Oka shouted. "Did you miss me?!" Oka purred and practically wagged her tail.

"Yes, I missed you too kitten," Miia cawed.

"How is everyone?" Tsuki asked smiling slightly. Miia shrugged.

"Lord Soujoubou seemed very excited to see you again. Jirou has grown marvelously. He's so tall and strong," Miia said without thinking. Tsuki's eyes were sad but she still smiled. To know this for a fact, and also knowing she can't touch this man, harmed her heart. "Where is the human tochigami you mention?"

"She should be here any minute," Tsuki said as she looked around. "Oh look there she is." Tsuki saw Nanami walking with Tomoe. Mizuki on her other side. Tsuki's heart felt like it sank down to her stomach as she saw beautiful black wings. Then she felt disappointed that the wings were attached to a different tengu. Was this the son of Lord Soujoubou, that the Lord himself has spoken highly of?

"Lady Tsuki!" Nanami called. Tsuki waved. Oka hid behind her. "So sorry we are late. Did we keep you waiting?"

"Not at all. I've been enjoying the mountain air," Tsuki said smiling.

"So this is the wolf shinshi?" The tengu said.

"You must be Shinjirou," Tsuki said bowing. "Lord Soujoubou has said much about you." She was assuming and going on a whim here.

"I see. So you and my father talk about me, huh?" He said smiling. She disliked the arrogance this boy let off.

"He's spoken highly of you, yes," Tsuki said as Miia decided to move. Miia landed on Tsuki's shoulder. She flinched. "If you don't mind, Miia, could you go on ahead of us?" One of the raven's talons hit one of the scabbed wounds on her back. She hoped that no one saw this. A show of weakness was unacceptable.

"Yeah, sure. Call if you need me," Miia cawed as she flew off. Tomoe watched Tsuki carefully. He knew something was off. She wasn't standing as tall as she did yesterday. The flinch that she did when that bird landed on her.

"Is that your bird, Lady Tsuki?" Nanami asked in awe.

"She's my companion. Miia, is a raven. Us wolves of higher rank have one to be our eyes and ears when needed," Tsuki said looking at Nanami.

"Wow. She's very beautiful. She looked as if she were purple," Nanami laughed.

"Lady Nanami, raven's do have purple, green, and blue hues when in direct sunlight. They are often confused with crows. Raven's are much larger, though," Mizuki said, smiling at his knowledge.

"Birds are birds," Tomoe said annoyed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were a bird," Kurama said with crossed arms.

"Stop it!" Nanami yelled.

"Come, let us walk on. Lord Soujoubou is awaiting us," Tsuki said as she lead the walk. Tomoe held Kurama back for a moment. Letting Mizuki walk with Nanami, while still staying close to her. Since she was in conversation with Tsuki and Mizuki.

"Tengu," Tomoe said to get Kurama's attention.

"What? Don't want me near Nanami?" Kurama teased.

"No. It's the wolf. Yesterday, she had a different aura. She was stronger and stood taller," Tomoe said without taking his eyes off Nanami and Tsuki.

"She seems fine to me," Kurama said.

"So it would seem to someone who is seeing her for the first time," Tomoe said looking at Kurama. "Something must have happened between the time she left Mikage shrine and now. She seems a bit hunched over. When the raven landed on her shoulder, she flinched." Kurama nodded.

"Yes, I noticed that too. For someone who claims that the raven is her companion, you'd think she'd be more comfortable with it landing on her shoulder," Kurama said looking at Tsuki as well.

"We should keep close eyes on her. I don't know what is going on, but I have a bad feeling. Especially since Jirou is in danger of having his mind rip apart if he recognizes her."

"Jirou?" Kurama asked. "What do you mean by that?" Tomoe twitched and cursed himself for saying too much.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Nanami called back to them.

"Nanami, what does the fox mean that Jirou's mind is in danger?" Kurama asked. Tsuki stopped suddenly.

"Memories of me have been taken from him. If he figures out who I am, then the memories will return and do great harm to him," Tsuki said without turning around. "Please, let us continue."

"Why?" Kurama asked. Nanami turned to him and spoke in a soft tone.

"She loved him for more than five hundred years." Kurama was in shock. He had no words even though in his head he was screaming, _What?! Jirou?! WHAT?!_

Tsuki took a deep breath as the group approached the gates to the temple. She trembled because she was so nervous. She doesn't know what she would do if she saw Jirou. Maybe run away? She can't talk to him. So, what would happen?

"Would you like us to go in first?" Nanami asked as she touched Tsuki's arm. Tsuki looked at her and smiled.

"No. Thank you, though. We can all go in together. Just remember our... deal," Tsuki said with hesitation. Is she just making Jirou's new love stronger?

"Tsuki?" Oka spoke gently. "Maybe you should wear this scarf over your face. So if Jirou sees you he won't be vulnerable to remembering you." Tsuki nodded. She would wear a scarf over her face just until she meet with Lord Soujoubou.

"Will you put it on me?" Tsuki asked softly. Oka nodded happily. Nanami liked seeing the two of them smile. For just this moment, they both looked happy. Oka wrapped the scarf, losely, around Tsuki's face. Leaving her eyes uncovered. Tsuki knew that the tengu would assume she is a fox yokai. So there was no need to hide her ears. Tsuki let her presence be known.

"Lord Soujoubou!" She called out, so that whoever was on the other side of the gates, could hear her. "I, Kurai Tsuki, shinshi of Master Fujiyama of Mount Pippu, have arrived to speak with you about my master's arrival tomorrow. I have joining me, Lady Nanami, Tochigami of the Mikage shrine and companions. Please allow us to enter." There was no answer for a moment. Then she heard someone on the other side to let them in. Thankfully, she saw Suirou open the doors. She sighed. She was both relieved and disappointed.

"Shinjirou, it's so lovely to see you," he said sweetly. He completely looked past the females. Suirou walked towards Kurama and hugged him. Figures he's as rude as ever to women. Can't really blame him. She was shocked to see that he had no wings. His beautiful wings. She's met Suirou only a couple times but each time he would not talk directly to her. He also had wings back then. "Come in, Come in. We have a lunch set up for you all." He lead everyone inside. She's only been to the temples once. That was to meet Soujoubou for the first time. She remembered it like it was yeaterday.

 _"Come with me," Jirou said excitedly. "No one, but Lord Soujoubou will see you."_

 _"I thought you said that women were forbidden to even set foot on the mountain?" Yuzuki (Tsuki) said pouting._

 _"I know, but I think he found out about us. He said he wants to inspect you."_

 _"Inspect me?!" Yuzuki yelled. "What am I? Cattle?"_

 _"No. He just wants to get to know you, I guess," Jirou laughed. She crossed her arms and sighed._

 _"Fine. Let's go then," she said as she started to walk. It was a nice night for a walk under the full moon. On the mountain the moon looked bigger and brighter than ever._

 _"We'll fly," Jirou said as he picked her up._

 _"No, Jirou!" She yelled. She held onto him tightly. His warmth comforted her and gave her the confidence to look around. The mountain looked even more beautiful in the sky. She smiled. "You get to see this all the time, don't you?"_

 _"Yeah," he said smiling at her._ Tsuki remembered that smile perfectly. She loved that about him. _Soon Jirou landed just outside of Lord Soujoubou's housing. He kept Yuzuki behind him, keeping a careful eye out for any other tengu._

 _"We have to be careful and quiet. The other won't be as accepting as Lord Soujoubou," Jirou whispered. Yuzuki nodded._

 _"There you are Jirou," a voice called out from behind them. Too late. They turned to see Suirou. He was so beautiful and his wings made him look as if he were a god. She couldn't help but stare at him in awe. "The tutor has been looking for you." Suirou paused when he saw Yuzuki. Yuzuki's heart pounded. What's going to happen? Will he sound an alarm or something?_

 _"B-Brother Suirou," Jirou hesitated. Suirou didn't look at Yuzuki._

 _"No need for words, brother Jirou. The heart wants what the heart wants," Suirou said. Yuzuki was surprised at his words. "You are taking her to Lord Soujoubou?"_

 _"I am." She was a bit annoyed that she was being ignored and treated as if she wasn't there. Suirou smiled. He left without saying a word._

 _"Can we trust him?" Yuzuki asked a bit fearful._

 _"Yes. He won't say anything unless I ask him to. Let's go," Jirou said as he opened Lord Soujoubou's door. They both stood at the door. Lord Soujoubou was sitting on a pillow, with tea prepared for them both._

 _"Don't just stand there. Come in. I would like to see the woman who has stolen Jirou's heart."_


	4. Chapter 3

Tsuki shook the memory from her mind. Other tengu looked at them as they walked past. Curiosity got the better of them and they were yelled at for it. Oka clung to her.

"Oka, please. Try to sit up straight," Tsuki whispered to her. "Do not be afraid of them." Oka nodded and stood up straight. She still stayed close to Tsuki's side.

"Preparations have been made in the mess hall," Suirou said looking at Kurama.

"Excellent. I'm starving," Kurama said. Nanami hung back with Tsuki and Oka. The boys would be fine without her.

"So are you excited to see Jirou again?" Nanami said in a soft voice. Low enough so no one but Tsuki would hear her.

"I am, but it will only cause me pain. So I will simply think about the task I have been given," Tsuki said dully.

"A task?" Nanami asked.

"Yes, I have to make sure all preparations for my master are set before his arrival tomorrow morning," Tsuki said without thinking.

"Ah I see. What is your master like?" Nanami asked. Damn humans and their curiosity. However, how can she describe her master in nice words.

"Our master is very strict," Oka said. Nanami looked surprised that Oka spoke. Tsuki knew that Oka will only speak to women and for a good reason. That and she won't speak when surrounded by more than a few people.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm very interested in meeting him,: Nanami said joyously.

"I think you should listen to you fox shinshi," Tsuki realized she had said something out of turn. "Forgive my rudeness, Lady Nanami. I did not mean that as an order. I think it best that you stay away from my master, as much as possible." Nanami looked at her with surprise. If Tomoe had said it to her then she would most definitely not listen. Since Tsuki said itshe hoped that Nanami would listen to her at least. Nanami didn't say anything else. Tsuki knew though that human curiosity would get the better of her and she would still try to meet with Master Fujiyama. Suirou lead everyone into the mess hall where food was already prepared.

As everyone made their way to their seats. Tsuki grabbed Tomoe's arm and pulled him outside the room. Tomoe looked annoyed and mad.

"Listen to me, fox," she said firmly but quietly. Tomoe heard the seriousness and kept quiet. "I am no threat to your Lady and Mistress, but I can not say the same for my master."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He said in a low tone.

"I have warned Lady Nanami to stay away from my master. He is not a kind tochigami. I do not want any harm to come to anyone. This meeting has to run smoothly."

"Then why invite us anyway, if you knew the consequences?" Tsuki looked away.

"I needed her to distract Jirou. As I have said before. Not just for his benefit, but for mine as well." Tomoe saw the sadness in her eyes. "I know Lady Nanami will give in to her human curiosity and not heed my words. She will meet my master. Keep her busy." She stepped back and took two steps before Tomoe stopped her.

"You say your master is not kind," Tomoe said grabbing her shoulder. She winced. "Does that mean his punishments are far worst." It wasn't a question. Tsuki didn't say a word. Tomoe let her go and she finally felt relief. Tomoe allowed her to walk in before him. His suspicion was confirmed. Tsuki was beaten. With what he was unsure. This tochigami of the Pippu Mountains already seemed like a danger. He had to keep Nanami away from him even if it meant she would hate him for it.

Tsuki sat down beside Oka. About two steps to her right there were three spots set. She assumed that the middle seat was Soujoubou's seat. Across the room Nanami sat between Tomoe and Kurama. Mizuki sat on the other side of Oka. He looked like her was holding a sacred sake jar. He looked very disappointed to not be sitting with his mistress. He did seem to get the short end of the stick a lot. Tsuki felt sorry for him. Suirou seemed to have disappeared. Hopefully he did not see through her scarf. Another door, closest to her, opened. Suirou walked in.

"So for the delay," he said cheerfully. "Lord Soujoubou will be joining us now." Behind Suirou came Lord Soujoubou. Everyone bowed where they were. Soujoubou looked at Tsuki. His appearance had not changed in all these years. Seeing him helped her relax a little. Behind him came Jirou. She gulped with wide eyes. _Jirou._ She thought. _Do not look at me, Jirou._ Even though the scarf covered her face, she did not want to risk him seeing right through it. Her heart thumped harder and faster. She wanted to hug him at last. To say how much she missed him. To apologize over and over to him.

Jirou looked at her. The look in his eyes were not the same as the man she had known. When his eyes looked at Nanami, they changed. She saw him. The Jirou she knew and loved. Her heart fluttered, begging her to speak to him. It took everything she had not to go to him. She had to ignore the feeling. It grew harder and harder with each breath.

Suirou, Soujoubou, and Jirou sat down in that order. Jirou being the one sitting closer to her. She did not take her scarf off to eat. Her fear was too strong. Her stomach was in knots and caused her appetite to crumble. The conversations among everyone kept her thoughts at bay.

"Does our food not meet your needs, Lady Tsuki?" Soujoubou asked suddenly. Tsuki looked up at him, surprised.

"I am sorry, but I must admit I can not take my scarf off in front of men," Tsuki said sitting up straighter. She tried to ignore the fact that Jirou was starring at Nanami. She noticed that Tomoe was annoyed about that fact as well.

"Really?" Mizuki said suddenly, "Then why-" Oka smacked the back of his head and motioned him to be quiet. "Nevermind," he laughed. "Lord Soujoubou, I brought this sacred sake for you as a gift for allowing us to be here." Mizuki stood up, to only kneel directly in front of Soujoubou. "It is a new recipe I came up with." Soujoubou took it and observed it.

"Then I think we should all have a drink," he said smiling. "Lady Tsuki, I do hope you can at least have a drink with us." Tsuki nodded. She could not refuse that. Maybe that is the only thing that will stay in her stomach. She lifted the scarf a little bit. Enough to take a sip of the sake. It tasted sweet. Like strawberries and bananas.

"This is a special kind of sake. It doesn't have a distinct taste. It only tastes like whatever the holder most favors," Mizuki said.

"Wow. Mine tastes like salmon!" Oka said surprised. "That's my favorite food." Realizing she had spoken too loudly, she sank back and sipped more of the sake. Tsuki couldn't help but smile at her. She patted Oka's head. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Jirou. Tsuki saw how he looked so serious, but drinking the sake his face looked a bit softer. It must taste really good to him. She smiled at him, not realizing she was starring at him for too long. He looked at her, because he had felt her gaze. She quickly looked away. Her face felt hot. Its been so long since she blushed. At least he looked at her. It was like she was falling in love with him all over again. She can't say the same about Jirou.

"So, what brings you here Lady Tsuki and Lady Nanami?" Lord Soujoubou asked. "In Lady Tsuki's letter, she did not mention the reason."

"I'm sorry about that, Lord Soujoubou, but I was multitasking and was not thinking clearly when I wrote the letter," Tsuki spoke formally. Soujoubou nodded. "I came here to make sure all arrangements for my Master are ready. Her prefers the cold and since the air here is still a bit too warm for him, I was hoping to prepare a room for him." It's only a week before winter would actually show its colors. Master Fujiyama was a god of snow and cold. If her were to come here he would surely have a heat stroke. Tsuki was the one who usually used her power to bring winter to a single room or area around him to meet his needs. Since he will be riding a carriage it would surely keep him cool until his arrival here.

"I see. Then I shall have Suirou show you to our guest rooms. You may do what you can with the room," Soujoubou said as he sipped some more sake. "Jirou and Shinjirou can show Lady Nanami and her shinshi where to stay for the night. I assume they are here to meet with your master." Tsuki didn't say a word.

"Actually, my Lord, we are hear to help her with her preparations. She orignally asked for me to come to her aid. Lady Nanami came to see Lady Tsuki," Tomoe said. Nanami looked at him with irritation. Nanami wanted to yell at him but knew that would be unwise. They couldn't say she was there to distract Jirou from Tsuki. So she went along with it. Tsuki couldn't help but sigh with relief. At that moment it was not her place to answer anything regarding Lady Nanami. It would've been different if she were her shinshi.

"Oh, I see. Well then I suppose you will be going with Lady Tsuki to her master's room," Soujoubou said and sipped the last of his sake. He waved his hand to dismiss the group. Everyone stood up except him. Suirou lead Tomoe out first and the rest followed. Oka was the last to leave. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Tsuki. Tsuki motioned her to go on ahead. Oka did just that. Tsuki stood in front of Soujoubou. She poured him another glass of sake.

"You can take that silly scarf off now, Yuzuki," Soujoubou said. Tsuki stood there for a moment, but still took the scarf from around her face. "It's been a while since I've seen your face, daughter." Tsuki looked away from him.

"I am not your daughter. I am not the Yuzuki you once knew. I haven't gone by that name in almost five hundred years," Tsuki said as she sat on her knees.

"Yes, but you stopped writing me almost four hundred years ago," Soujoubou said as he sipped the sake. Tsuki poured herself a cup and took a sip.

"I was forced to become a shinshi. I was ordered to speak when spoken to and all my time was to be spent at my master's side. Nothing else. I was not able to say no."

"Hmm, I see. So are you here to rekindle you and Jirou's love?"

"Unfortunately no. That is Nanami's purpose here. She is going to keep him busy while I am here. We both don't know if the very sight of me will threaten Jirou's mind."

"That is true," Soujoubou agreed as he sipped his sake again. He shook his head. "I regret having put that spell on him, my dear." Tsuki looked up at him.

Suirou looked behind him and saw that Tsuki was not there. He knew what she was doing. "I know what your real purpose is, Master Shinshi," he said softly. Oka's ears twitched.

"Do you now," Tomoe said calmly.

"I know who that wolf is. I've seen her before," Suirou said. "I never forget a face. Especially one that is so beautiful."

"Hmm, then you will tell someone then?"Tomoe said shrugging.

"Please, do not speak a word of it," Oka suddenly said. Both men stopped. This was a huge deal for her. She never really spoke to men, but she made an exception this time. "P-Pardon my r-rudeness." She bowed. She kept her head low. "Tsuki was ordered to come here. She only thought about what would happen to Jirou if her presence became known to him."

"Do not worry, I won't tell him a thing," Suirou said softly. "I know the two once shared a strong bond. Jirou was a much happier tengu back then."

"That's a little hard to believe," Tomoe said smiling.

"Yes it is to those who have not known Jirou since childhood," Suirou said as he continued walking.

"Then you really won't tell anyone?" Oka asked softly.

"I won't, but it would be nice for Jirou to have that love in his heart again. When Lord Soujoubou cast that spell on him, it took away the feeling to love. Then once Nanami came here he began to feel it again. I can not say if it is because his body remembers or the cherry blossom cherry helped him remember," Suirou said. He looked as if he were in a different world. He remembered when Jirou told him the first time he had met Yuzuki. _The cherry blossoms have always made her smile look brighter._ Where his exact words. Maybe Yuzuki, or well Tsuki, coming back was not such a bad thing.

Jirou lead Nanami, Mizuki and Kurama to their rooms. Nanami said something about getting everything settled before she wanted to meet him at the cherry blossom tree. He wondered if he should just go there right now. He made his way towards the training hall. He passed the door to the mess hall and saw the Tsuki woman sitting in front of Lord Soujoubou.

"There is no need to apologize for such things now. The past is the past," Tsuki said placing her sake cup down.

"I know, but I can see the pain is still there. In you and him," Soujoubou said. How can they speak to each other with such casualty? Who were they talking about? Why was she not wearing her scarf? Her scarf. Jirou looked at her face. It was beautiful. Matching the face to the voice made her even more beautiful. His heart beat faster. What is this? He's never felt like this other than when he was around Nanami. He looked at the woman again. Did he know her from somewhere?

"Regardless. I have the objective of making sure my master is comfortable. I can not be distracted," she said as she stood up. Thank you for speaking with me alone, Lord Soujoubou. It has been too long." She bowed and quickly made her way to the door. Jirou wasn't paying attention and ended up only taking a few steps back before being face to face with Tsuki. His heart beat faster when he smelled her sweet pine scent. Her eyes wide with surprise. Such beautiful eyes. He needed to stop. He loved Nanami. Right?


	5. Chapter 4

Tsuki's eyes were wide, with shock and surprise. _No! What are you doing here?!_ Tsuki thoughts screamed. _Where is Nanami?!_ She stumbled with the sudden surprise. Jirou, instinctively caught her. She hissed softly in pain as he touched her back. She winced and quickly sat up. The pain was immediately forgotten when she looked up at Jirou. Miia was right. He had gotten taller. She felt his strength and wanted to be embraced in those strong arms. She gulped.

"Pardon me. You gave me a fright," She said looking away from him. He starred at her for a while longer. He wanted to keep looking at her face.

"Have..." He started. "Never mind. I'm sorry for giving you a fright." With that he walked away, quickly. Tsuki's heart was beating so fast she couldn't breath. She looked back in the mess hall and saw that Soujoubou was not there. Did he leave already? Had he planned this, knowing the consequences? What will happen to Jirou now that he saw her face? _Damnit!_ Her thoughts screamed over and over. She needed to get away. A place where she could clear her mind, but first she needed to find Oka and make sure she was okay.

Tsuki managed to get directions to the room that Oka, Tomoe, and Suirou were in. Her master's bedroom. She still needed to prepare it for him. She sighed. She opened the door and was jumped by Oka. Tsuki hissed in pain but endured it for Oka's sake. Oka was always nervous around males and was even more so scared of them when she was alone with them.

"Ah, Lady Tsuki. I'm so glad you found this room. I hope it will be to your master's liking," Suirou said sweetly. Still not looking at her and talking to Tomoe, rather than to her.

"Umm, I'm over here," Tsuki said silently. Getting annoyed with the customs. She observed the room, Oka still attached to her waist. The room looked like it could hold a small party. The doors on the otherside opened up to overlook the mountainside. Tsuki had no words. She was mesmerized by the beauty of these mountains, especially during autumn.

"I think my master would enjoy this room. It does have a change in scenery," Tsuki said smiling. She remembered the seasons of this mountain but after being away from it for so long, it was like she was seeing it for the first time all over again.

"I am pleased to hear that," Suirou said. "Your room is right down the hall. I think across from Lady Nanami's room."

"Thank you," Tsuki said still starring at the scenery. Oka seemed to calm down a bit and let Tsuki's waist free. She, too, had become mesmerized by the scene.

"Beautiful is it not?" Tomoe said as he stood beside her. Tsuki didn't say anything.

"All I've ever seen was snow. Even though the season here is coming to an end, I love it here," Oka said without even thinking. Tsuki looked at her with surprise. I guess two men were too much for her. Maybe she can only talk in front of one. Perhaps she was so taken by the scenery that she forgot he was even there.

"Tell me, do you know where Nanami is?" Tsuki asked Tomoe.

"She told me she was going to get settled into her room. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here with you and god only knows what Jirou or that snake or even Kurama are telling her," Tomoe said with irritation. Tsuki couldn't help but smile.

"Really? Well, I know for a fact that Jirou was not with her, because we ran into each other," Tsuki said with a shiver.

"Really? How did that go?" Tomoe said looking at her. She looked at him.

"Oddly, well. He didn't remember me on the spot, but that doesn't mean that he won't figure it out later." Tsuki's heart raced with worry and anticipation. "I don't know what will happen to him now."

"Nanami was always careless," Tomoe sighed. Tsuki was starting to realize that.

"She's still a good person for helping. For a human with no powers, she sure has some spunk," Tsuki said as she laughed. Tomoe didn't seemed amused.

"Humans are irritating," Tomoe sighed again.

"She seems to think that yokai and humans can actually be together. She manages to prove everyone wrong though. Maybe she does have a hidden power." Tomoe huffed. Tsuki suddenly felt different. She began to sweat and couldn't move. _Wh-what is this? What's going on?_ She thought.

"Lady Tsuki?" Oka said as she touched Tsuki's back without thinking. Tsuki felt the ting of pain but couldn't even wince. She saw the cherry blossom tree. _What? Cherry blossom. What am I doing here?_ She still couldn't move. She saw how beautiful the tree was in full bloom. The grass greener and the wind blowing the petals around her. The next thing she saw, was the tree on fire. Tengu bodies lay on the ground around it. A dark figure loomed over Jirou's body. Suddenly she was back in her master's guest bedroom.

"Hey, wolf?! Are you ok?" Tomoe said leaning over her. Oka had tears in her eyes. Tsuki sat up quickly but became very dizzy and stayed in a sitting postion.

"A vision," Tsuki said, mostly to herself.

"What, Lady Tsuki?" Oka asked. "What was the vision about?" Tsuki didn't say anything regarding the vision.

"Tomoe, could you help Oka prepare for this room? She knows our masters needs just as much as I do. If anything is out of sorts I'll fix it," Tsuki said hastily.

"What? Tsuki?" Oka said with a frightened tone. Tomoe didn't say anything.

"I am sorry to ask this of you, especially when it is my responsibility, but I really need to go check on something," Tsuki pleaded. She hated asking for things, but she had to see the cherry blossom tree. Without saying anything else, she got up quickly and rushed out of the room.

Jirou waited for Nanami at the cherry blossom tree, just as she had asked him. So where was she? Just when he was about to give up, Nanami came running from the trees. She panted as she came to a stop in front him.

"Sorry about that. I had to get away from Tomoe," Nanami said with a light laugh. Jirou didn't say anything. Not because he was mad or upset, but because he didn't really know what to say. Nor did he know what she wanted to speak to him about. "Oh wow!" Nanami said looking up at the tree. "It seems a little late for cherry blossoms to be blooming, doesn't it?" The tree was at its most beautiful. It's branches covered with cherry blossoms. There was a slight wind that carried the cherry blossoms petals around the tree.

"It seems so. It wasn't blooming yesterday. I thought you might have done this," Jirou said blushing.

"Oh no. I didn't do it," Nanami said smiling and waving her had. She had an idea who might have done it though. She looked around. "So Jirou, I needed to ask you something." Jirou looked at Nanami. He enjoyed just standing here with her. However, there was something bugging him.

"Have you ever felt love? Long before you met me," Nanami asked, looking at him. He was taken aback by such a question.

"Wh-what?" He stammered.

"Like have you ever loved someone before?" Jirou just stood there. The answer was 'no'. Right? Him just thinking about it made him uneasy.

"N-no. Why would you ask a question like that?" Jirou hesitated.

"Was just wondering. Anyway, What did you think of Lady Tsuki?" Nanami said lifting her hands over her head. Jirou thought for a moment. He thought about the way Tsuki spoke while everyone was in the mess hall.

"She was very formal and respectful," Jirou said. He looked up at the cherry blossoms and saw her face. She was very beautiful. "I saw her before coming here. She was very beautiful." Nanami got a shiver.

"Wait. You saw her?"

"Yes I did. Oh-uh- do not worry, Nanami, she's not nearly as beautiful as you are," Jirou said. He felt like he didn't really mean what he said. Why was he having second thoughts just because he saw a woman. Well she was the second woman he's seen other than Nanami.

Nanami felt like she was going to get an ear full from someone. Maybe Tomoe, because she already failed to keep Jirou away from Tsuki. _Damn. I'll never hear the end of it, if Tomoe finds out._ Nanami thought. Yet she couldn't help but smile after her thoughts settled.

"How do you feel though? Your head doesn't hurt, does it?" Nanami asked as she remembered what Tsuki said, _If I enter the tengu temple and Jirou were to see me, his mind will remember and will be tortured because of it._

"I feel fine," Jirou broke through her thoughts. Nanami looked at him and he seemed fine. Maybe the spell wore off? Nanami smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that you are in good health then, but please, let me know the second you start to get a headache, ok." Jirou blushed. Then nodded.

Tsuki was hidden up in the tree. Luckily the cherry blossoms kept her hidden, from Nanami and Jirou. She didn't expect Nanami and him to be here. After hearing their conversation, she felt like ripping her heart out herself. She looked around at the cherry blossoms. Remembering the vision she had earlier, she placed her hand on the tree branch that was holding her up. She used her power to make it bloom.

"You remember me don't you?" Tsuki said softly. "That makes me happy." Even as the wind bit at her cheek, she still felt a warmth against her skin. Was this what the tree was giving her in return? She'd rather be here. She didn't want to return to her master or the present day. She would rather be where she was most happy. _I guess I'm stuck in the past._

"Lady Yu- uh Tsuki!" Miia cawed. Tsuki looked around. Miia flew around the tree. Tsuki jumped from her branch and landed lightly on the ground.

"Miia?"

"It is your master!" Miia cawed as her feathers ruffled. Tsuki's stomach was in her throat. _No, he's early!_

Tsuki walked into the main hall. Her heart raced out of fear of what might have happened to Oka. She also feared of what her master might have said or done. Master Fujiyama sat with his legs crossed on a large pillow. Oka sat beside him. There were about five other servants who sat behind him. That is fewer than he normally brought with him. He must have done something to the other servants.

"Ah, Lady Tsumi, Master Fujiyama and I were just discussing your mistake," Soujoubou said with a chuckle. "Apparently he was coming tonight." _No, that's not what he told me! I heard him!_ Tsuki cautiously walked over to her master and kneeled before him. She bowed.

"I am terribly sorry, master. I misunderstood you. I thought you said you would be here tomorrow," Tsuki said in a soft voice.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Jirou's voice said. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't notice he was in here as well.

"Not my Tsuki. I hope you are not becoming ill my dear shinshi," Fujiyama said. His voice was full of worry. She had never heard that tone come from him, unless it was towards another tochigami of a higher rank than him.

"No, master. I was not thinking," Tsuki said. It was the only answer she could come up with.

"Come sit up, dear. Sit beside me," He said. His hand gently touched her head. She had never felt his touch like this. Was he in a good mood today and decided to come early? Tsuki did as he asked. She sat on her knees beside him. He suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Her shoulder touched his chest. She could feel his cold body through all the layers of clothes. She looked up at him frightened. He looked into her eyes and she saw a fury she had never seen before. She looked away but stayed where she was. Fujiyama kept his composure and smiled softly at the tengus'.

"I think she may be falling ill. I worry so about my favorite shinshi. She is the only one who knows how to make a man happy," he said out of spite. Tsuki couldn't do or say anything while her master was around. She was powerless because of the contract. He took every chance he could to make sure she knew that.

"Well, it is nice to see such a bond between a shinshi and their tochigami," Soujoubou said smiling.

"Yes. Her beauty is what caught my eyes when I first found her in the snow. She was dying and I couldn't just let someone as beautiful as her die out in the cold," Fujiyama said sadly. "I've even made a room for to stay in that is the warmest room in my temple." _Lies. They are all lies._ Tsuki thought. She wanted to yell it. She remembered the day he had found her.

 _"Tomoe, you asshole!" Tsuki growled. "How could you do this to me?!" Tomoe stood over her with his fox fire in his hand. His long hair swayed in the wind. Snow bit at their cheeks. Snow felt like fire to their feet._

 _"So sorry Tsuki, but Akura-oh and I think it best if you stay her for a while," he said smiling. "Besides, we heard you had planned on leaving us anyway."_

 _"I was going to do no such thing. You're the ones betraying me! You traitors!" Tsuki growled. She started to transform. A large icicle, the size of a person, landed between them. Tomoe had gotten away and left her stranded. "Who dares attack me?!"_

 _"Oh, well look at what I caught," A sly voice mocked. "Is this a fox yokai?" Tsuki growled at the unknown voice. She saw the wind swirl in one spot and a figure came into view. "No. It is a wolf."_

 _"Who the hell are you?!" Tsuki growled._

 _"Ah, a wild wolf. I shall have fun taming you," The man said. He looked like any other human, But Tsuki knew he wasn't. His eyes were like crystals. Looking deep into her soul. "I'll make you a deal, wolf. If you become my shinshi, then I'll make sure you have your revenge on that fox who abandoned you here." She looked at him for a moment and actually considered it._

 _"No thanks. I'll manage. I can catch up with him and Akura-oh later. Besides I know exactly who to go to about this," She said smiling evilly._

 _"I love that spark in your eyes," he said as he moved closer. "You'll be my shinshi. If it's the last thing I do." Tsuki growled._

 _"I don't think so. I have standards. The cold isn't one of them. A major turn off for me," Tsuki mocked. Before she knew it he was directly in front of her. He grabbed her hair in the back of her head and dug his nails unto her back. She started to feel numb in both spots. She tried pushing him off her but it was like he was attached to her. "Get the hell off me." She growled. It sounded more primal than she intended, but whatever got him off of her._

 _"I don't think so, my dear," he said. She could feel his icy breath against her lips. She saw herself in his eyes. "You see, once I find something I want. I take it." Tsuki growled and tried to attack him, but her arms wouldn't move. Neither could her legs. "I can see you want to attack me. Too bad. I paralyzed you when my cold touch." She growled._

 _"You bastard," she bit out, with a growl._

 _"I love it when women talk dirty," He said. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her._

Tsuki hated that memory the most. That was the day she lost her freedom. She was stronger back then than she was now. At least that's what she thinks.

Jirou saw this tochigami holding Tsuki so closely. Something bugged him about that. She looked terrified. It was disgraceful. He sat beside Soujoubou with Kurama, Shinjurou, on the otherside. Suirou was checking up on Tomoe. He couldn't get over the arrogance this tochigami has. How can he treat a woman like this. Even he wasn't as bad as this asshole. Was he? He didn't like how Tsuki's face was sad and in a far off place. A place that wasn't happy. When he first looked into her eyes, actually looked, he saw such warmth and kindness in them. Now, there was hardly anything.

Tsuki looked at him. Her cheeks colored when they met eyes. He could still see the sadness, but there was a hint of happiness in them when she looked at him. She caught his eyes. Even being in her presence he won't be able to remember him. She was both happy and sad. This was enough. Just looking at him and seeing who he has become made her happy. She wanted more, but she knew it wasn't worth his pain and torment. So if all she could do was look at him and see his face again, that was just enough to make her keep living. So that she can keep seeing him. If she could.

Lost in the past events, Tsuki lost track of what Soujoubou and Fujiyama were talking about and before she knew it she was being pulled to her feet.

"Tsuki, please take me to my room. I would like to see how it turned out," Fujiyama said. His other servants and Oka stood up to follow him.

"Yes, master," Tsuki said bowing. She stole one more look at Jirou before leading her master out of the room. She even gave him a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 5

"Something is off about that tochigami," Jirou said with his arms crossed. Tomoe had to keep Nanami away from this tochigami due to what Tsuki said to him. Jirou knew it couldn't be good.

"Yeah, you're right," Kurama agreed. He also didn't like the way he talked or acted.

"We must not judge what we do not know, my sons," Soujoubou said as he stood. "We shall soon see his true colors. In due time." Soujoubou made his way out of the room, leaving Kurama and Jirou.

"Even if that were true. I've got a bad feeling about this guy. The way he spoke seemed unreal. Like it was an act he's done before," Kurama said without looking at Jirou. Despite the fact that they hated each other, they still spoke with agreement.

"The way he was acting towards Lady Tsuki as well. I have never seen a tochigami act like that towards their shinshi. Male or female," Jirou said with irritation.

"He did seem possessive over the wolf. Although, I can't say I really blame him. She is a beauty," Kurama said as he stood up as well. "It's getting late. I'm going to head to my room. I suppose we'll have to wait and see what tomorrow brings." Jirou nodded. He sat there for a moment as the scene replayed in his thoughts. Her face was sad. _I want to see your real smile._ He thought. He shocked himself. Was his feelings changing from Nanami, to this woman? He felt like there was something missing though.

Tsuki lead her master to his room. She didn't know how well the room was altered to meet his needs, since she had no time to come back and check. Her nerves were a total wreck. She took a deep breath. As they approached the room, she noticed Tomoe's tail go around the corner. She really hoped that Fujiyama hadn't seen him.

She opened the door to her master's room and bowed as he entered. She sat up and Oka hid behind her, shaking.

"I did my best to remember what you would do, Lady Tsuki," Oka whispered. Tsuki didn't like how that sounded. She walked into the room and saw that the room resembled, what Fujiyama called, the "throne room". This would not have been her first choice. Tsuki shivered from the icy touch of the air in this room. It definitely felt like they were back on the cold mountain.

"So you thought the throne room would be best, Tsuki?" Fujiyama said without turning around to look at her. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Master, I left this task for Oka. Seeing as she needed to practice her skills," Tsuki said bowing again.

"Really? Then you should have have told her that I would prefer my room, rather than my throne room," Tsuki looked at Oka, who was trembling from fear, rather than the cold air.

"I'll take full responsibility for this mistake master."

"Yes, you will," Fujiyama said coldly. He turned around and walked towards her. "I know where you were." Tsuki jerked her head up, only to be met with a hard slap to her face. She was caught off guard and fell to the floor. "Everyone go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night!" Tsuki heard everyone leave the room. She knew what was coming. Oka stayed by her side.

"Leave me, Oka. Go to our room," Tsuki said. She pushed Oka towards the door. Oka left the room with hesitation.

"Well, seems like you have that girl under your finger," Fujiyama bit out. Yet he still smiled at her. It was a cruel smile. "Did you use your magic on her, like you tried to do with me so long ago?"

"No, master," Tsuki said as she sat up onto her knees.

"Interesting. So, then why does everyone listen to you? Hmm?" Fujiyama's voice was starting to sound more and more angry. Tsuki tried holding back her tongue, but it was too late.

"Maybe, master, you should treat your servants with better care," Tsuki said, immediately regretting it.

"Is that so?" Fujiyama grabbed her by the neck and forced her to her feet. He then slapped her again, in the same spot as before. Her cheek was red and it felt like it was burning, rather than stinging, like the first time. "Tell me what else I should do, Kurai Tsuki." Tsuki thought about protecting Oka. Protecting those innocent servants.

"Master, everyone makes mistakes," Tsuki said with her head low.

"And everyone will learn from those mistakes. I asked _you_ to make sure that all of these arrangements would be ready before my arrival," Fujiyama said as he went for his whip. "However, you just dumped it on an inexperienced servant. Then you went off to have your own fun. Not only that, but there is a human tochigami here as well." _What?! Did Nanami meet with him?_

"No!" Tsuki shouted. "That's not how it was. I had a vision that the sacred tree here was burning! I had to make sure it wasn't true... And the human tochigami I knew nothing about." Tsuki couldn't stop her mouth from saying her thoughts.

"You were ordered to do something and yet you didn't do it." Fujiyama lifted his whip.

"I was going to make sure everything was-" Before she could finish, he whipped her. The snap of the whip filled her ear as it hit her shoulder down to the bottom of her rib cage. She winced and fell to her knees.

"You are a disobedient wolf. You are still wild. No matter how many times I whip you, you just keep doing things your not suppose to do!" Fujiyama seemed to roar at her. He whipped her a few more times before, he stopped. He grabbed her clothes and ripped them from her back. Then ripped them from around her waist. Her clothes slipped off to reveal the whip marks she received the other day. He whipped her again and again. The scabbed wounds reopened and bleed. He managed to crack the whip on her thighs and a few on her stomach. Why was he so mad? Why was he getting worst? He stopped whipping her and tossed the whip aside. "Why are you so special?" He grabbed her by her throat and held her.

Tsuki was losing a lot of blood. He had never whipped her some much and so hard before. Now she couldn't breath. She gasped. Desperate for air. He laughed at her.

"There's nothing special about you," He laughed again. She shivered from the lose of blood and the coldness of the room. Still gasping for air. He, then, threw her on the floor. Her blood smeared on the mats as she slid across them. "Have someone clean up this mess. Clean yourself up as well, you look disgusting." She looked up at him and growled. Although that growl turned into a cough. Her neck now bruised. Her body tattered. She took a deep breath. Forced her muscles to work. She just needed to get to her room. She grabbed her torn clothes and wrapped what little she could around her body. It didn't stop the blood from soaking her clothes or run down her legs. She forced her legs to work. Making her way to the door.

"Oh and Tsuki," Fujiyama said delaying her leave. She turned to look at him. A daze in her eyes. She could feel herself slipping. "I'd like to meet this human. That and tell your lover to stay away from what's mine." Her heart felt like it stopped. _He knew! How?!_ Her thoughts screamed. She can't allow any more of her secrets be taken away by this man. _I must talk to Tomoe._ She didn't say anything and just left the room. Closing the door behind her.

She managed to ask two of the other servants of Fujiyama to clean his room. Both left their room, giving her their apologies. One even offered to help her to her room. Of course she refused. She had just enough energy left to make it to her room. Surprisingly one of her hand was, mostly, free from blood. She had no choice but to use it to keep from falling over. Luckily everyone was either having dinner or already in their rooms. Suirou told her that her and Oka's room were across from Nanami's. She knew their rooms were somewhere down this hallway. She was having trouble breathing, now. Her eye sight was becoming blurred. _I wish I had asked which room it was. Had I known this would happen._ She thought. _Should have known though._

"Oka?" She said in a rasped voice. The clothes on her back were beginning to rub her wound raw. It stung and burned. Tears filled her eyes.

"Tsuki?" She heard Oka whisper. She couldn't hardly see where she was. There wasn't much light to begin with since the sunset. It really had been hours.

"Oka. Help..." Tsuki whispered. She could hardly talk. The pain she was in couldn't amount to the pain shes felt in the past from her beatings.

Oka saw Tsuki leaning against the wall. She gasped at the state she was in. It will takes several days for Tsuki to recover from this state. Oka ran to her side. She grabbed hold of her waist. Tsuki held back a cry.

"It's bad this time. Isn't it?" Oka softly said. Taking care not to let anyone else hear.

"Hours," Tsuki managed to say. Oka brought her into their room and closed the door. She brought Tsuki to the other side of the room and laid her down onto her side. Oka took the clothes from around the tattered wolf. The clothes were soaking wet with her blood.

"I really like this color on you, Lady Tsuki," Oka said without looking at Tsuki's back. When she did she was shocked. She gasped. It was worst than she thought. It looked as if she was mauled by ten bears. Not only where the open wounds on her back but also on her thighs and legs. Tsuki was trembling. "Are you cold?"

"No. My... Body is... In shock..." Tsuki breathed out. "Open doors. Need to... See mountains..." Tsuki asked. Oka did as she asked and opened the doors that lead outside. Their view of the mountainside wasn't as good as their masters, but it was better than nothing. The moon was full as well and helped shine some light. Oka brought a lit candle down onto the floor beside Tsuki.

"There's a candle behind you, Lady Tsuki. Will you be alright for a little bit, while I go get some rags and warm water?" Oka asked. Tsuki looked very weak. _It's because of me that this happened._ Oka thought. Tsuki gathered her strength to look at her. She smiled. Oka was surprised. How can she smile when she is in so much pain? Even though that were the case, Oka smiled back at her.

"I'll... Be fine," Tsuki said. "I'm not... Going... Anywhere." Tsuki looked outside at the full moon. Oka hesitated as she headed for the door. She looked back at Tsuki. Then left the room. Taking great care to make sure she closed the door.

"Oka!" The sudden voice calling her name made her jump and hiss. She turned around and saw Nanami, Tomoe, and Mizuki.

"Oh, Lady Nanami," Oka sighed with relief.

"We missed you guys at the dinner. I made sure that Jirou wouldn't be there too," Nanami said sadly. Oka was a little nervous to say anything with Tomoe and Mizuki around, but she was on her own right now.

"S-sorry. L-lady Tsuki... fell ill..." Oka said. She was really straining to keep talking. "I-I have to g-get... s-some warm water and r-rags for her."

"Awe, anything we can do to help?" Nanami asked grabbing Oka's hands. "We can get the rags while Tomoe and Mizuki get the water." Nanami smiled.

"O-oh no," Oka said backing away. "N-no. I-I can handle it. T-thank you." With that Oka ran the other direction. She couldn't let anyone know what has happened. Tsuki hated being seen that way and it would only make her feel worst.

"Hmm... That cat is strange," Tomoe said.

"She seemed very scared. Even worried," Nanami said still starring in the direction Oka ran in.

"I wonder if everything _really_ is ok," Mizuki said holding his sake jar. Nanami thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, Oka does seem to be more nervous and anxious around men," Nanami said tilting her head.

"The snake did not mean her, Nanami," Tomoe said. Nanami looked at him. He was looking at Oka and Tsuki's room. "Oh well. It's not of our business."

"Well it is our business when they asked us to help them," Nanami said, crossing her arms.

"You failed at that," Tomoe said irritably. Nanami's face turned red with embarrassment. He was right. Jirou had already seen Tsuki not once but twice. The second time wasn't really her fault though.

"Yeah, well if we can help, then I want to help. Oh, maybe I can give her some momotan. That'll cure anything," Nanami said happily. "It's the least I can do since I failed the who Jirou thing." Tomoe felt uneasy about all this. He looked around and noticed that Mizuki had disappeared. He sighed. _Where did that damn snake go off to now?_

Jirou took a walk around the temple. The gardens looked lively even during the coming of winter. Most of the other tengu had gone to their rooms to prepare their guests breakfasts. He looked up at the moon. His thoughts were scrambled. He loved Nanami, but he also couldn't get Tsuki off his mind. Her beauty. Her saddness. The way she could still smile at him. Did that mean he was only infatuated by Nanami and didn't really love her? He placed his hand on his head. He was starting to get a headache.

He stopped when he saw a light coming from one of the rooms. Whose room was that? He walked a little closer and saw someone laying in the room. To his shock, it was Tsuki. She was naked. She had her arms over her breasts. Her tail was tucked between her legs, but something was off. He looked a bit closer. He almost made a noise when he saw the blood smears on her body. Someone else was in the room now. It was that cat yokai. She was putting rags on the wolf's back.

"Lady Tsuki, we may have to stay here a few more days for your wounds to heal," Oka said. Jirou got closer. He didn't normally do this, but he had to know what was going on. Especially when there was so much blood.

"You know... we cannot," Tsuki said in a low voice. She sounded tired. _How badly was she injured_? Jirou thought.

"But your wounds will become infected, if we cannot clean them. Maybe master will-"

"Don't!" Tsuki growled. She gasped.

"Don't push yourself, Tsuki," Oka said. Jirou saw Oka take away some rags that were red. Blood soaked. "You wont be able to heal. You'll scar-"

"Even worst... than before..." Tsuki breathed. "I know... Nothing I haven't... gone through... before." Jirou's face felt hot. He was extremely mad. She was beaten this badly and it's not the first time. _So it was all an act. Damn that tochigami._

"I... must speak... to Nanami's shin... shi," Tsuki breathed as she tried to sit up, But she ended up falling back onto her side.

"No, you mustn't!" Oka said loudly. "Your wounds have only just stopped bleeding."

"He knows..." Tsuki said. "He knows... she's here... and he knows... about him," Tsuki breathed. He could her her voice crack from keeping back the tears. He saw her eyes. The pain. The defeat. Mostly the sadness. He felt his heart beat quicker from the pain he was feeling for her. As well as the rage that swelled inside him. He felt something slither over his foot. He jumped back to see a white snake. _Is that who I think it is?_

Tsuki couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let them go. _Why am I so weak?_ She thought, miserably. Every time Oka cleaned a wound it stung and it made her wince. The worst part was when she left them on her back and the peal them away.

"My, my. I haven't seen such a sight in all my years," A voice said. Oka jumped back. Tsuki couldn't do anything. She had no strength in her to move.

"Well... It... seems a... snake... slithered into... our room," Tsuki mocked.

"Yes, that's what happens when you leave the door open," Mizuki said as he laid down in front of Tsuki.

"W-why are y-you here?" Oka hissed as she stood over Tsuki. Trying to protect her.

"Well, my lady and mistress was worried about you. I don't like it when she gets worried about those she cares about," Mizuki said starring at Tsuki. Tsuki looked at him with a little surprise on her face.

"Y-you need to leave," Oka growled.

"Well I heard from a 'lil fox that Lady Nanami shouldn't go near your master. You know I can tell her for you," Mizuki said smiling.

"Simple telling... her... will not... be enough..." Tsuki breathed. "Leave the mountain..." Mizuki looked at her with a bit of worry in his eyes as well. "Shinshi... can not... battle him..."

"Please leave," Oka growled lower. Mizuki held up his hands in defeat.

"Well we would, but Nanami would want to say her goodbyes to you. That and she has medicine that can cure you over night," he said slyly. "I think Master Jirou would be relieved to see you in better health."

"Wh-what do... you mean... snake?" Tsuki bit out.

"I saw him on my way over here. He seemed very concerned for your well being." Oka looked at Tsuki. _Does this mean he knows about my love for him?_

"Why?" Tsuki asked. Her body not being able to take the pain anymore. She coughed and her vision wouldn't focus. She saw, just for a moment, Jirou. "J-jirou?" Tsuki pasted out. Her body shook every now and then.

"M-master Jirou?!" Oka shouted.

"Shh," Mizuki said, holding a finger over his mouth. Oka held her ground.

"How badly does she need the medicine?" Jirou asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood, it seems," Mizuki said looking at the water bin, that was mostly blood now.

"W-will this medicine really work?" Oka asked as she covered Tsuki's body with a nearby blanket. Jirou couldn't get the image of the extent of Tsuki's wounds out of his head.

"Oh yes. I can get her for you," Mizuki said as he stood up.

"T-thank you, Mizuki," Oka said smiling up at him. Mizuki smiled back at her. With that Mizuki walked to the door and left.

Jirou sat down in front of Tsuki. She was pale and sweating. Her body was working hard to heal her wounds. Jirou couldn't stop his body from moving. He gently stroked her hair back. His heart thumped harder. He didn't feel this way, even with Nanami. He was careful not to touch anything else other that her face.

"What is this woman to you?" Oka suddenly said. Jirou sat up quickly. Oka didn't look at him.

"Wh-what?" Jirou said, taken aback by the cat yokai's question.

"Tsuki has been through a lot. She's the most caring person I've ever met. She protected all of us servants from our master and took on the burden of being beaten in our places. She has spoken to me about a lost love. Her heart broke everyday. Knowing the consequences of appearing before him, she still came, and went to great lengths to protect him among everyone else. So, I ask you. What does she mean to you?" Oka said looking at Tsuki with admiration. "What does your body remember?"


End file.
